


My Fanart Book

by H_Of_The_Unknown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Art, How Do I Tag, Sketches, for something like this anyway??, the author/artist is kinda hopeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Of_The_Unknown/pseuds/H_Of_The_Unknown
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin!It's basically a sketch book though because I am incapable of finishing stuff.(with a few exceptions)Enjoy :)!{I'll do requests, just ask me!}
Kudos: 5





	My Fanart Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awfully self-conscious over my art, but I've been told puttin' it out there would be a good step, so here we are.  
> These are both sketches- unfinished, if you will- but its better like that, I don't think line-art and otherwise would do 'em justice.

So this is totally inspired by The Lonely Guardian. 

So yeah, look at my slightly sad version of Dream from that fic that I am exceedingly proud of.

It got me into writing again so that's that :).

Because yeah, who wouldn't wanna write a cottagecore Dream fic???

On another note, have some Techno.

I was experimentin' with the legs and this is the best I'm gonna get 'em.

I adore drawin' anthro legs but his are just _hard_ to get right.

I have another doodle page but that ones unfinished, I call it Tech-no-head as he is without one. :)


End file.
